


Unlikely, Momentary, Sad

by jesterlady



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Catharsis, Episode Related, Extended Scene, F/M, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, One Shot, Season Finale, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer goes after Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely, Momentary, Sad

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One in the moutain of catharsis fics about the S5 finale. Just a different ending to the scene. Spoilers for The Incident and always ending in hope, it's just my way.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. The first line is from the show and the title is by Barbara Brown Taylor

_“If I never meet you, then I never have to lose you.”_

And she walked away. 

Sawyer stared after her. He was at a loss as to how to respond to that.

“Come back here,” he said, going after her. She kept going. “Juliet, get back here.” She stopped, but didn’t face him. He put his hand on her arm and turned her around. “Listen to me.”

“There’s no point-” she started to say.

“Shut up and listen to me. If you’re so anxious to get away from me for the rest of our lives, you can give me a minute to try and talk some sense into your thick head.”

“You really know the way to a girl’s heart,” she said, smiling even as another tear fell.

“I didn’t. But I do now. I love you. You know how many times I’ve said that to a woman? My whole life has been an act, a rehearsal, leading up to you. I thought for a while it was her, but it ain’t. It’s always been you. It don’t mean she wasn’t important, but only because she led me to you.”

“It’s not enough, James.”

“Course it is. Screw this whole load that they’re trying to sell us. What’s done is done and what we are is where we’re supposed to go. We move on, live our lives, looking back is nothing but trouble,” he said emphatically.

“You say that now, but it’s because we were just a happy reprieve,” she said hopelessly. 

Her tears were coming faster now and he reached up to brush them away, but she turned her face down.

“And it’s worth fighting for, Juliet.”

“I’m sorry, I really am. But it’s over whether we want it to happen or not. Love isn’t enough,” she said. 

His face softened as he recalled the night she’d brokenly told him about her parent’s divorce.

“Honey, your mom was wrong when she said that.” He pulled her to him and this time she didn’t resist. He kissed the top of her head. “Remember when we held each other that night and told each other everything? I don’t want to go back to a time without that. You know what I did in Sydney, how could you want me to land in LA and go on being the man you cured me from being?” 

She slowly sank to the ground and he went with her, stroking her hair.

“You always could be a better man. And it’s not like I want to go back to who I was. Ben’s prisoner. Helpless and alone, stuck on an island, watching people die, away from my family. But it’s not enough,” she said again.

“You’ve never been helpless.” She gave a strangled laugh and tried to escape from his grasp, but he held her tightly. “If you’re going to make me leave you...if _you’re_ going to leave _me_ , then we’re going to spend every last second together. You owe me that, Blondie.”

***

She clung to him gratefully and they waited for the world to end around them.

When it didn’t, she felt a strange sense of relief. Even though she’d given herself to Sawyer, body and soul, she’d been waiting for three years for something to happen. Now it had, but he wasn’t giving in and the island seemed to agree. The little girl whose dreams had been killed by her parents drew in her first breath in a long time. The embers of hope stirred and Juliet kissed the man she loved. Maybe it didn’t have to end today.


End file.
